


candy paint

by Anonymous



Category: Running Man (China) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Chen is feeling a little possessive, Chen He needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy paint

**Author's Note:**

> 今朝阿姨我都为你下了海，炖的肉慢慢享用，希望喜欢！❤️
> 
> Title from "Blow" by Beyonce

It wasn’t something they did regularly, that was what they had agreed on when Chen He had accidentally, the emphasis on _accidentally_ , let slip that maybe he was interested in BDSM, and _maybe_ he wanted a dom that could take the reins and have his way with him. Sometimes he just wanted to give up the rigidity of life and forget all the rules and jurisdictions that governed his profession and public image. Fuck that, really. He wanted it good and hard and shoved up his ass and it made him shiver just at the thought. 

Which, his boyfriend wasn’t really averse to.

Li Chen just wouldn’t let the matter go when he clicked into Chen He’s browser history and found some links that were highly educational and opened up an entirely new world for him. It was a bit hard to admit at first but he was pretty vanilla, not for a lack of prowess; it was just when it came to sex he was a conservative. He was the rare type of person to call the act “lovemaking” in complete seriousness, and the even rarer type of person to get off on his partner coming before him. And it was all well and good until he had discovered that link, and realised that maybe his partner wanted more, and he wasn’t giving him enough. A long conversation—filled with awkward starts and stops and beet red faces—later, they had come to a consensus on a safeword and other such technicalities, and the matter hadn’t been really brought up again.

Until now.

It was after a hard day of work for Chen He, and he was exhausted, mind whirring from his agent’s lecture on his image, his promotional tours, his itinerary, and his weight, of all things. Rubbing his eyes, he dropped his keys lifelessly in the bowl beside the door and toed off his shoes. Before he could make it to the long awaited couch, he felt a solid warmth behind him and two arms snaking their way around his waist. Li Chen dropped a lingering kiss on the side of his neck before slowly making his way up, mouthing his way to his jaw. Closing his eyes, Chen He heaved a sigh and relaxed into his arms, tilting his neck to the side to allow for easy access. His teeth tugged lightly at his earlobe, tongue trailing around the shell of his ear, hot breath spilling fire into Chen He’s gut while Li Chen’s arms tightened around him, pulling his back more firmly against the other man’s front. 

“Hey,” his voice rumbled huskily into his ear.

“Hi.” His voice came out slightly broken, his hands squeezing Li Chen’s arms. He could feel something hard against the small of his back, and as he was forced back Li Chen ground into him, thrusting up in little hard jabs while sucking lightly on the skin of his neck.

“Y-you’re excited.” He observed futilely, head lolling back even further as Li Chen bit down on the meat of his shoulder, drawing the skin into his mouth and forcing a groan out of Chen He’s.

He continued to ground his length against his back, driving his hips harder and harder until Chen He was forced to push his ass back in response, his own cock stirring to attention.

Yet just as suddenly as he appeared, Li Chen drew back from him, apparently satisfied with the small array of bruises he had left on the column of his neck. At the loss of contact, Chen He turned around in surprise, but Li Chen, clad only in a soft t-shirt and sweats, held out a hand for him, small mischievous smile on his face.

“C’mon, got a surprise for you in the bedroom.”

Said surprise turned out to be a pair of leather handcuffs, a black silk blindfold, what appeared to be a cock ring, a vibrator, and several bottles of lube all laid out neatly on the covers of their bed. If he thought his semi was flagging on the way over, he was most definitely interested again as he took in each of the items, fingers flexing in Li Chen’s hand. 

“They came in today, thought it’d make you happy. You want this right?”

He nodded mutedly. “Y-yes.” He found himself losing his language faculties as blood began to rush south, leaving his head spinning in a heady mixture of excitement and arousal.

“It’s yes, _daddy_ from now on, He.” There was a perceptible change in his tone. “Your safeword is ice cream and mine is crayfish, am I correct?”

Chen He looked up at Li Chen, who squeezed his hand in affirmation, giving a gentle nod despite the calm and rather impassive expression on his face. If not for the vulgar tent in his sweatpants, he looked utterly unaffected by the entire demonstration.

“Yes,” Chen He paused here, looking down at the ground as the role began to settle in, “daddy.”

“Good boy. Now as soon as I turn around, I want you to start stripping. Once you’re nice and naked I’m going to cuff you, and you’re going to kneel for me. You’re going to put those pretty little lips around my cock and you’re going to _suck_ until I say so, and then I’m going to blindfold you, I’m going to jerk you off until you’re begging to come and then I’m going to put the cock ring on you and fuck you rough and hard into the mattress and then plug you full of my come. Is that alright?”

“I—I yes, daddy.”

“We’re clear than.” Li Chen dropped his hand and turned around, picking the leather handcuffs up and pushing the toys to one side. Chen He rapidly flung his shirt over his head, shimmying out of his shorts and underwear at the same time, and pulled his socks off as quickly as possible. His cock was already hard and aching, and he reached out of habit to give himself a few tugs of relief only to have Li Chen’s voice cut in harshly.

“Who said you could touch yourself?”

“N—no one, daddy.”

“Then what are you doing? Are you being naughty? Do you want a spanking over daddy’s lap?”

“No, daddy.”

“I thought not, my pet. Crawl over here so I can have a nice long look at my beautiful boy.”

Hesitantly, Chen He began to drop to his kneels, but he froze as he heard a disapproving click of Li Chen’s tongue.

“When you agree with daddy what do you say?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Chen He felt Li Chen’s eyes running over him, gaze scalding as every inch of his body was exposed for his examination and approval. The other man was sitting on the edge of the bed, lazily palming the bulge in his pants, half-lidded eyes tracking his every move as Chen He dropped onto his hands, arching his back to draw attention to his ass and slowly, somewhat awkwardly made his way across the floor.

Smiling as he reached him, Li Chen reached out and softly stroked his hand down the side of Chen He’s face. Basking in the attention, Chen He leaned forward eagerly, guided by the hand on his cheek, and mouthed at Li Chen’s clothed dick, smearing his saliva all over the front of his boxers. He felt a finger brushing his cheek and he looked up, lips still wrapped around the fabric.

“I want you to turn around and cross your hands behind your back.”

Chen He rose up onto his knees, eyes fixed on Li Chen’s as he crossed his wrists and then shuffled to turn around.

“I’m going to cuff you now, then I want you to turn around and take my underwear off with your teeth.”

The hair at the back of Chen He’s neck stood up in feverish anticipation as he noticed something encircle his wrists and a faint “ _click_ ”. He shuffled back around, barely registering the aching of his knees as he leaned forward again to bite the edge of Li Chen's boxers. The other man had stood up to make the job easier, making his crotch about level with Chen He’s face, but Chen He was struggling nonetheless, his lips trailing messily over Li Chen’s hips. He whined in frustration, nosing at Li Chen’s dick and straining uselessly against his bonds, and Li Chen took pity on him, pushing his boxers down and stepping out of them in one fluid motion. His flushed cock bounced with his movement, and Chen He whined again impatiently, leaning forward to lick a broad stripe up the underside of his dick, drawing the tip into his mouth and running his tongue along over the slit in circles. His wrists were white as he strained against the cuffs, unable to do anything but slide his mouth all the way down the other man's dick to keep his balance, the muscles at the back of his throat fluttering as he did his best to accommodate his length. Li Chen moaned, sliding a hand into his hair as Chen He began to bob his head, his lips tightening around his cock, humming as Chen He felt his own erection twitch. He widened his stance slightly, spreading his legs further, his hole clenching as a small drizzle of spit slid out of the corner of his mouth and trickled down his chin. Choking out a gasp at the vibrations in the back of Chen He’s throat, Li Chen pulled at Chen He’s hair, stilling his motions and keeping his head in place. Chen He looked up dazedly in confusion, lips swollen and red and stretched obscenely around his dick. Slowly but surely, Li Chen began to thrust into his waiting mouth, and comprehension swiftly dawned on Chen He. He relaxed his jaw even further, allowing Li Chen’s hand to guide his head as he began to fuck his mouth in earnest, first in small shallow jabs and then in longer, more forceful thrusts. He gagged as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat again and again, trying to rear back but kept in place by the firm hold Li Chen had on his head. His own cock was starting to ache at the lack of attention, but all he rocked up into was empty air that gave him no relief at all. Tears began to mingle with the spit on his chin, and he closed his eyes, unable to do anything but moan and try desperately to seek friction.

Li Chen pulled out with a pop, and Chen He’s chest heaved as he gasped in breath after breath.

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you, so pretty too,” he ran his thumb over the jut of Chen He’s lax lower lip and then drew his thumb into his own mouth. “Mmm, I can taste myself on you. Now close your eyes for me, can you do that babe?” 

Chen He’s eyes slid close without hesitation. Something soft and silky was trailed across his upturned face, and then it settled over his eyes, cutting out what light he could discern.

Li Chen tugged twice as he finished tying the knot. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Apparently satisfied with his handiwork, Chen He felt Li Chen’s heat shift, the sheets rustle, and the clink of metal. He tipped his head slightly to the side as he waited, sitting back on his heels. Soft footsteps circled around him, and with a “ _click_ ” one of the cuffs fell away from his wrist, only to reappear a second later. Mystified, he tugged his wrists to test his bonds but found them completely free. Li Chen had placed a second cuff on him.

“Daddy’s going to tie you to the bed now, okay?”

He didn’t think. “Yes daddy.”

Strong hands hauled him to his feet, and he swayed slightly, allowing the hands to turn him, and then lay him out on the bed. He spread his arms out to the sides, and Li Chen made quick work of securing the cuffs to the posts. Testing his arms against the bonds, he didn’t notice Li Chen shifting until a hand spread the pre-come that had gathered at the head of his dick and started tugging at his neglected cock. He jerked his arms in surprise, his entire body arching up towards Li Chen as a moan stuttered out of his mouth, back pulled taut like a bow.

“How does that feel?”

“A—ah, it, it feels, ah,” he gasped, fingers turning to grip at his restraints, “it feels, amazing daddy.”

Li Chen's hand pulled away, and Chen He mewled in frustration, rocking his hips up. A second later he returned, this time with lube warmed between his hands. He squeezed the base of Chen He’s dick, pulling up and twisting when he reached the head, his other hand reaching behind him to play with his balls, occasionally dipping down to run a teasing finger around the rim of his hole 

Chen He tossed his head on the bed, totally unprepared and unable to see Li Chen’s next move, breathless little gasps punched out of him as he began to thrust up into Li Chen.

“M—more please, daddy.”

Li Chen clicked his tongue. “No, no no, you’re not being good now.” He withdrew his hand and Chen He cried out, rattling the cuffs as he pulled at them.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to put a cock ring on you until you behave.”

“D—daddy,” he stammered.

“Your cock would look so pretty with my ring around it, it’d be a shame not to.”

Chen He felt a soft, smooth band close around the base of his dick followed by Li Chen’s tongue lapping teasingly underneath the slit. He tried bucking up for more but Li Chen pressed an unyielding hand on his hip, keeping him in place. He sensed him moving over his prone, panting form, slowly covering his body with his own, hovering just a centimetre above him. His hair tickled his jaw, the side of his face, and he quivered as he brushed a kiss behind his ear.

“Now now, it seems like your behaviour isn’t improving,” Li Chen whispered, dipping his hips to slid his dick once between his thighs. He sat back. “I hate to say it but it looks like I have to punish you.”

“Daddy I’m sorry,” Chen He whimpered, tossing his head this way and that to try and place Li Chen’s voice. “I promise I’ll be better.”

He heard the deafening “ _pop_ ” of a cap being opened, the air in the room becoming heavier as he tensed, moving his legs closer together. The sheets rustled as Li Chen came forward again, forcibly wrenching his legs open and pushing them up towards his chest.

“Darling, I’m afraid a promise isn’t enough. How about you hold your legs open for me instead so I can see your lovely hole, hm? I’m going to wreck you, until you’re screaming for me to let you come, to let me mark you up from the inside, and claim you as mine because that’s what you are, babe. You’re my pet.”

Chen He did his best to keep his legs in place, unable to do more than keep still and not shy away as a gush of cold liquid spilled down over his balls and between his ass.

“Yes, daddy.”

He trembled as Li Chen's finger gathered up the lube and smeared it around his hole, maddeningly circling it again and again, sporadically flicking the tip of his finger so it caught the rim, making him draw in a sharp breath of need. Li Chen took up the bottle of lube again, drizzling some more onto his hand before finally dipping a finger into him, going first to the first knuckle before withdrawing and sliding his entire finger smoothly in. Chen He’s wrist were imprinted white, the cuffs wrenching against his skin as he shifted his hips, trying to get Li Chen’s finger to move.

“So tight, pet,” he murmured, withdrawing his finger slowly before inserting it again all at once. He repeated the motion a few times, watching as Chen He pressed his hips down onto the bed to take his finger in further, his hole fluttering as it greedily drew him in. Chen He spread his legs even further, urging him on.

“A—another, ah, please.”

“Then you’re gonna have to relax for me babe.”  

Chen He nodded, another moan spilling out of his mouth as he tried to stop his hole from clenching around the intrusion. Li Chen reached out and stroked his other hand down Chen He's dick while rapidly thrusting his fingers. Chen He tossed his head back as much as his arms would allow, another moan punched out of him as he tried rocking into both his hands at once. Li Chen took the chance to quickly slide another finger into him, taking his hands off Chen He’s cock to squeeze his own. The sight of him—chained to the bed, blindfolded, legs in the air to expose his virgin tight hole that was desperately trying to grab onto his fingers and draw them deeper into him, cock flushed a deep shade of red as it curved towards his belly, unable to come in the cock ring—made Li Chen want to lose control. He couldn’t, he mustn’t. But oh how he wanted to replace his fingers with his cock, feel his lovers hunger and need as he clamped down vice-like around him, as if he wanted to keep him inside forever. He squeezed the base of his cock again, scissoring his fingers inside of Chen He. He placed a string of kisses on his knee and down his thigh, sweeping his tongue back and forth across the delicate skin on his inner thigh, grazing his teeth at irregular intervals across the juncture between his leg and dick. He smiled privately as the cuffs jangled against the bedpost, Chen He unable to speak other than to whimper incoherently. His hand was beginning to ache from the position, so he shoved three fingers into him all at once without warning, withdrawing them a few seconds later so that only the tips remained inside of him to reach for the lube again, pouring some more onto his hand before forcing his fingers back in.

“Ooh, ahh,” Chen He groaned, “s—so, haa, so full.”

“Shh babe, you’ll get used to it.” He began to set a punishing pace, ignoring the cramp in his hand and focused only on watching his fingers disappear with a wet squelch inside of him, the rim starting to redden from his attention.

“Ah daddy, ahh, ah yes, I,”

“You what? Say it out loud babe.”

“I, ungh, I,” his face flushed underneath the silk of the blindfold.

Li Chen curved his fingers up as he thrust in, searching for a spot he was personally intimately acquainted with. A few more thrusts and he found it, making Chen He’s legs drop onto the bed with a dull thud as he arched down into his hand, letting out a long moan.

“P—please, daddy, please ahh, I need,”

“You need?”

“Ah, I need your dick in me daddy, please, ha, please fuck me.”

“Say it again.” He ordered, hitting the spot with another practiced curve of his fingers.

Chen He dug his heels into the bed, shuddering as he gasped, “please, fuck me daddy.”

“Good boy.” Li Chen pulled his fingers out and tipped a liberal amount of lube onto his hand and cock, jerking himself to take off the edge as he watched Chen He’s hole convulse against nothing. He lay tensed and panting on the bed, head tossed to one side in abandon, cuffs pulled taut by his arms, which bulged with effort. Satisfied with his preparations, Li Chen guided his dick to his hole and pushed, stretching the rim inch by inch, watching as he disappeared inside of him. 

“Ah, ah unghh, ha, you feel so good,” he panted, legs spreading wider as if doing so would drive Li Chen deeper into him. Li Chen stopped halfway, pausing to adjust to the clutch of his hole clamping down almost painfully on his dick. He pulled out then drove halfway back into him, going incrementally deeper until he was fully sheathed within him. Chen He groaned, his arms were long numb from being stretched out but at his current state all he cared about was the man between his legs and what his cock was doing to him.

Li Chen’s head dropped down to nibble at his neck, breathing, “you’re such a good boy, so sweet and tight for me.” He punctuated every other word with a harsh thrust of his dick, causing Chen He to pitch further up the bed, the sweat that had gathered at the small of his back making him to slid back and forth slightly with the motion of his hips. Then Li Chen sat up, pulling Chen He with him and changed the angle. 

The blindfold had heightened all of his other senses, and the rhythmic pounding of flesh on flesh coupled with each of his breathy gasps and needy mewls sounded much more erotic than normal. As Li Chen picked up the pace, the headboard began to pound on the wall as well, driving further moans out of his mouth. He felt like he was going to be split apart, speared on Li Chen’s cock as he was and unable to move. His legs wrapped around Li Chen and he gave a shout as the new angle allowed Li Chen to hit his prostate. 

“Yes, ahh, yes right there, just, oh just like that.”

Li Chen grunted with effort, arms flexing as he picked up the pace, attempting to hit Chen He’s prostate with every thrust. Chen He squirmed, trying to match his pace by meeting him thrust for thrust, but Li Chen growled, stilling his motions. 

“Did I say you can do that?” He grunted, his rhythm faltering.

Chen He whined quietly in response, body jerking unconsciously as he felt Li Chen's dick begin to slow to a taunting grind inside of him. 

“I’m going to come in you.”

“O—okay.”

With a final shove, he pulled his ass flush against his thighs, and Chen He felt something hot and wet flood into him. He moaned, relishing the feeling. Slowly, Li Chen pulled out of him, a sticky white trail stretching between them.

“Chen,” he whined as Li Chen pause above him to catch his breath, “what about me?” 

“Did I say you can come?” Li Chen asked, withdrawing completely now to flip through something off to the side. Chen He’s eyes widened behind the blindfold and he started thrashing uselessly against the sheets in dismay.

“Now, be a good boy for daddy and let me take care of you.” Li Chen came closer, stilling his motions and pressing a finger against his swollen rim. “I love how your hole tries to keep my come in,” he observed, sliding a finger through the mess that was leaking out and pushing it back in with the tip of his finger. Chen He mewled in response, every nerve on fire in his desperation, rocking down onto him to get it further inside of him. He received a sharp slap on his ass for his efforts. 

“See, you aren’t being good now, pet. Don’t make me punish you further.” Li Chen said calmly, popping the lube open again. A second later something hard and blunt pressed against his hole. Chen He writhed against his bonds, not knowing whether he wanted the toy inside of him or not, sensitive from the recent pounding he’d received. Li Chen tutted, pushing the toy in further and watched as the flared base of the plug settled neatly inside of his lover, his hole swallowing the toy up.

“There, now none of my come can escape.” He tapped the flat end of the plug once, causing Chen He to jolt as the action made the head of the toy push against his prostate. He tilted his hips down, trying to get the plug to press against the bundle of nerves more securely, sobbing as he felt it move deliciously inside of him. He began to move his hips faster and faster, trying to simulate the motion of Li Chen inside of him, and he groaned, jerking his hips this way and that to find the best angle. He was so caught up in chasing his own pleasure that didn’t notice Li Chen dressing until he heard the jangle of keys. His actions stilled immediately, his head shooting up the few inches his arms would allow off the bed.

“Daddy?”

“Pet don’t worry, I’m just going to the store to grab something for my best boy. I don’t want you touching yourself or coming before I get back alright? That would make daddy very angry, and we don’t want that do we.”

“I, I don’t,”

“Yes, daddy would be correct. Remember what I said pet, I’ll be right back.”

Before Chen He could respond, he heard the door close behind Li Chen’s back. Unable to think behind the hazy arousal clouding his brain, he tested the handcuffs but found that he was still bound tightly to the bed. He took a deep breath, realising that the only thing he could do now was lie back, wait, and try not to shift his hips so that the plug would stop brushing against his prostate. He wanted to adjust his position on the bed so that his arms were in a more comfortable position, but each time he moved, the plug would press insistently inside him, making him rock his hips down with a moan. Yet he had to stop, he had to be a good boy, and good boys didn’t get off without their daddies. Tears of frustration started to drip down from the corners of his eyes, and he flung his head this way and that, squirming against the solid press of the plug against him, panting and gasping each time the thing moved inside of him. He stilled himself again, he had to be good, had to be good, had to be, ah fuck. 

“Fuck, daddy please, fuck, just let me come please, please…”

Li Chen of course wasn’t far away. He couldn’t possibly go on a casual cruise with his boyfriend tied up so delectably at home, hard and aching for him and oozing of his come. He’d just wanted to make a quick trip to the grocery store downstairs, buy a few bottles of Gatorade for Chen He, walk around a bit, activate the vibrating function on the plug, and then return quickly. He didn’t want anything happening in his absence.

He was strolling along the aisles of the store now, one hand shoved down his pockets, fiddling with the small device. He faked nonchalance as he looked around, humming to himself as he pressed down on the button, kicking the vibrating function up to a small hum. Smiling, he reached down for a bottle of blue Gatorade.

Chen He had managed to control his urges, restlessly shifting in little increments to avoid moving the plug inside of him. He could still feel tears making their way out of his eyes, his dick all sorts of painful from not being allowed to come, hole raw and sore and utterly vulnerable to the large toy aimed directly at his prostate. And then the thing started to vibrate in him, a tiny purring that had him wailing as he wrenched at his cuffs, body convulsing as the toy pulsed.

“Daddy, ha, daddy no, please, ah,” he whimpered into the air.

He wasn’t given any reprieve as the toy’s vibrations were kicked up a notch, the previous low purr turning into a loud buzz, making Chen He spasm uncontrollably, unable to stop the moans and whimpers from spilling from his mouth. He ground his hips urgently against the plug, the vibrations wracking his entire body. He tried to close his legs, pressing his thighs together to stop the onslaught of sensation, but nothing helped as he couldn’t help rocking down into the plug, making it move filthily inside of him. But he couldn’t come, the cock ring didn’t allow for it, and his daddy would be so disappointed, and all he wanted to be was a good boy, he wanted to make his daddy happy.  

“Please, please,” he begged, not even sure what he was asking for anymore.

“Yes, darling?”

Chen He didn’t notice the abrupt appearance of Li Chen, his brain latching automatically onto the voice as a saviour. “Daddy, daddy, please I’ve been so, ungh, so good for you daddy. Please,” he sobbed.

Just as suddenly as the vibrations started, they stopped, leaving him wheezing on the bed. His cock was almost purple inside of the ring, his hair a sweaty wimp tangle on his forehead, his legs spread limply on the dishevelled sheets. He looked thoroughly debauched, and Li Chen wanted to crawl over him and taste every bead of sweat on him, wanted to lick and tweak the peaks of his rosy nipples, leave him feeling tonight with every step he took tomorrow. He couldn’t let go of the images he saw on the TV today, couldn’t forget _his_ boyfriend leaping up to fling his arms around some other man’s neck, showing his crooked canine at someone else as he whined, smile on his face. He unbuckled his jeans and chucked his shirt to the side, dropping the shopping bag he was carrying, striding forward to steal a kiss from Chen He's open and inviting mouth. Chen He allowed his tongue to lick into his mouth, half-heartedly responding in favour of grinding his cock up into Li Chen’s stomach, seeking relief. He groaned, the sound getting swallowed by the other man, as Li Chen felt his own dick begin to stir again.

“Let me come, ah, please ahh ah,” he mewled, pre-come that had been leaking profusely from his cock slicking Li Chen’s abs. 

“My gorgeous baby, so good and perfect for me,” Li Chen muttered, rising back to tug at the base of the plug, slowly sliding it out as Chen He writhed, his spine a perfect curve. His hole gaped slightly, Li Chen's come and lube dripping out. 

“Daddy, daddy I want your cock in me,” he pleaded, but Li Chen was reaching for his arms. He felt blood rushing back into his strained arms, his lover rubbing at the angry marks the cuffs had left on his wrists. “Please, daddy,” he blabbered, completely ignoring his tender attentions.

Li Chen methodically freed his throbbing dick from the cock ring, and Chen He sobbed as he felt Li Chen's hand where he needed it most. Then his lover flipped him around, propping his ass up so that it was presented to him and quickly lubed up his already hard dick. 

“You want my cock in you, pet? Such a needy and desperate little whore for my cock hm?” He teased the head of his cock around his rim, dipping it inside a little before withdrawing, the mixture of come and lube in him made him as wet for him as a woman.

“Please, please, fuck me, ah” he shoved his ass back, but Li Chen pushed him back.

“You’ll have to work for it then.” He thrust into Chen He, making him wail as he filled him. Wrapping an arm around his front, he maneuvered them so that he sat back against the pillows with Chen He on top, hands braced on his thighs for leverage. Chen He whimpered at the sensation, drawing small figure eights with his hips, feeling Li Chen’s dick swell inside him. “Show me how much of a whore you are for my cock then.” He ordered, kneading his ass, spreading them slightly to reveal where they were joined before placing a loud smack on his right buttock.

“Yes, yes, fuck ah,” Chen He immediately began to move, rising up slightly then quickly sitting down, head hanging in concentration as his thighs burned from his hasty pace. “Ungh, ah, yes ah, fuck me, just like that, ah,” he groaned, feeling Li Chen’s hips rise up to meet his, hands sure to leave bruises with the way they were gripping his sides. 

“Such a little slut, so wet and tight for me,” Li Chen grunted, slapping his ass again. “Need me to fill you up yeah? You feel empty without me?”

“Yes yes, ahh, yes fuck, like that,” he cried, gasping.

Another smack on his ass. “How much do you like my cock? Can you come untouched just from my cock filling you up with my seed?”

“Yes, oh yes, ah an—anything for you, haa,”

“Then come.”

He sunk down on his length once, twice, working his dick inside him by rocking in his lap before thorwing his head back, a small scream spilling from his mouth as he came, coating his stomach and Li Chen’s thighs with sticky white liquid, hole clamping down on his dick as he rode out his orgasm, grinding down on him as he whimpered. 

Li Chen reached forward to catch him, utterly boneless as he collapsed against his chest. He felt like he blacked out for a second, his head lolling from where it rested against Li Chen’s shoulder. But he wasn't done with him. Li Chen pulled out, fixing them so that he was on his knees behind Chen He, an arm around his waist to secure him against his chest. Another hand wrapped around his exposed neck, tilting his head back further against him as he thrust back in him from behind. Chen He’s body shuddered with the force of the thrust, crying out weakly in protest as his abused hole was invaded again. He pushed into him in small, firm thrusts while squeezing down lightly on his throat with one hand.

“I saw you on TV acting all naughty with another man, babe.” He ground out, licking at the perspiration on the juncture between Chen He's neck and shoulder, “You seemed to have forgotten you belong to one person only.”

 “Ah, daddy, no, ahh, too much,” he mewled, hands scrabbling at the arm around his waist.

“You belong to me, pet.” Li Chen paid no heed to his protests, hand flexing around his throat.

“Please, I can’t,”

“Who do you belong to?”

“Y—you, you daddy, you,”

“Say my name,”

“I belong to Li Chen,” he cried.

“Yes, me,” he grunted, shoving him down so that Chen He lay on the bed, ass trembling in the air for him. “Me and only me.” He said, ramming into him in long strokes, one hand on his hip to keep in place and the other hand between his shoulder blades, pressing him down.

Chen He moaned into the sheets, burrowing his face further into them as his over-sensitised prostate was assaulted again and again, his hole aching with the other man’s strength.

As he pushed steadily into him, his strokes became more and more erratic, and pulling them together, he came with a groan, adding to the come already inside of him. Slowly, he pulled out, and Chen He collapsed onto the bed, face muffled in the covers. Li Chen’s come dribbled down onto his thighs in a steady stream, but he was too spent to clean himself up. Gently, Li Chen untied the blindfold, and Chen He blinked rapidly against the light, his eyes unaccustomed to the brightness. Li Chen rose up, depositing the blindfold into a box on the bedside table and walked into the en suite to get a towel and run it under the tap. With a sympathetic hand, he dabbed away the come on and around Chen He's puffy hole, flipping him over to wipe away his own come that had spattered onto his belly. With the same towel, he cleaned himself up as well before it into the wash basket, guiding his drained boyfriend to a chair and opening up the bottle of Gatorade for him, lifting it up to his lips. Taking a few good, long pulls from the bottle, Chen He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at Li Chen, who was kneeling by his side.

“That was awesome.” He said, grinning loosely.

“As long as you’re happy, I am too.” Li Chen replied, raising the bottle to his own lips.

Chen He raised an eyebrow. “Let’s do it again sometime.”


End file.
